This invention relates to an improved construction for blading utilized in fluid flow rotary machines such as turbo-machines and wherein the blades have a profile which is thickened at least within its head portion and is provided there with a cover plate.
In one known construction for a blade of this general type, the cover plate is fastened to the head end of the blade by means of a riveted joint, with a peg formed at the blade end serving as a rivet. The machining of the parts required for making the joint is costly, and great care must be exercised in making the connection so as to avoid formation of any cracks or any break-off of the rivet peg.